percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Unknown: Chapter 3
Jack Robson III Not Alone I pulled back the bowstring of my bow and let the arrow loose, it sailed threw the air and hit the wolf in the back of the leg, It fell onto its back, howling in pain as Desmond jumped out of hiding and slit the mutant wolf/deer creatures throat. I pulled the arrow out of its leg and Desmond stared in awe at the shot "Wow, a perfect shot" I chuckled "I was the best at the academy at archery, don't you expect this much from me?" He laughed and we lugged the dead wolf on our shoulder's towards the camp. Oh yeah, we had made a camp just near the snow forest so that we could melt the snow to make water, plus the tree's covered us from any rain so we were fine most of the time. "Wonder where Josh is?" Desmond asked as we skinned the wolf at camp "I dunno, maybe he was transported farther away then us" Veronica said as she poked the fire with her sword, keeping it nice and warm. "Hope he's ok though, there's probably more badder things out there besides mutant wolfs" Desmond said, throwing the pelt of the wolf away and proceeded to cut the meat. I stood up and walked towards a bucket of water at the corner and cleaned my hands of the blood, i dried my hands on the grass when someone tapped me on the shoulder, i turned and saw Veronica "Veronica? what's wrong?" I asked her, getting up "Just wanted to say thanks for saving me when you found me, would have been bear food if you hadn't come" She said and i remembered, It was only a hour after i woke up and found her, cornered by a huge creature that looked half bear and half rhino. I had shot it in the eye and it toppled and fell into a pit full of lava. Me and Veronica had then walked threw the woods till we found Desmond and Emma, she had then called Leo and gotten us an escape route with another portal....but we had to survive for a couple of weeks. "No problem, i was happy too, your my teammate" She smiled at me then went back towards the fire, i smiled back but then i heard something, i looked into the forest and saw something move, i backed away and pulled my bow from my quiver and ran towards the others "Somethings coming!" Too late, something jumped out infront of the fire and knocked Desmond onto his back, i then saw it more clearly, it looked like a huge baboon with orange fur but sprouting out of its back was leathery wings and impaled in its scalp were hundreds of black spikes. "Run!" The baboon/bat screamed and the spikes in its skull shot out at us, I jumped out of the way, pulling Desmond with me as the spikes hit the ground and tree's around us, i grunted as i pulled a spike out of my back "Into the woods! run!" I pulled Desmond to his feet, glanced at Emma and Veronica, who were already running, and we both ran into the woods, i heard the screeches of the baboon's behind us but they got far and distant. As the sounds died down i collapsed onto my back, breathing heavily and so did Desmond "Thanks for the warning" he said as he sat up "No problem...." Desmond looked around "Where are we? i don't reconize these parts of the woods" "Dunno, didn't have time to see when we were running" Desmond got to his feet and walked up a small hill and looked down at a large valley, he then grew silent. "Whats wrong?" "Come here" I slumped back up and walked up the hill and stared down at the valley and my heart sank. Down in the valley was a large outcrop of tents and people moved about, people in uniforms and the one leading them was familliar. "Drake Vapor.....does that mean-" "Yep, Liquid Fire are here too.....we're not alone" 'Author's Notes' ohhhhhh surprise! Looks like Team Delta aren't alone, looks like Liquid Fire are also trapped there, where could this lead i wonder? And what happened to Josh? Maybe you'll find out next chap...or maybe you won't Category:The Olympian League Category:Into the Unknown Category:Luke 12346 Category:Earth-865